Wrong Turn
by KanellisFan
Summary: 5 friends, Eve,Maria,Layla,Dolph,and Cody, are ready to go camping. But when a trap is set up, their tires blow, and Alex Riley suffers with them. What will happen when something is living in these woods?Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Eve's POV

"Lay come on! Are you almost done?"

"Almost, I can't find my car phone charger!"

"Lay it's in the car!" Maria yelled to her.

"Oh! Okay I'm coming!" Layla came running down with a duffel bag. "Cody!" Her fiance, Cody Rhodes came running into the house.

"Do you need some help babe?" He said bending over picking her bag up, laughing.

"Don't make fun of me!" Layla said hitting his arm. He pressed his lips together smiling, and shaking his head. He carried her bag out to the car.  
>Dolph, Maria's boyfriend, came down wrapping his arms around her waist.<p>

"Eve, you sure you don't wanna bring a guy for yourself?" Maria said, looking a little upset.

"I'm fine. I don't need no boyfriend." I walked out to the car in pink and white hightops, shorts, and a light blue tank-top.

Alex's POV

I was on my way to my friend, Mike's, house. I was staying with him for the week. I was on a dirt road and there were nothing but trees.  
>My phone started rining on the floor of the passanger seat. I leaned over, to pick my phone up. When I sat back up, I almost crashed into an on coming car. We both went off the road, but not too far off. I got out of the car, and looked at my blown tires.<p>

"Shit." I looked over at their car, and ran over." I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I said to the driver, who had her head turned.

"Yeah it is your fault a-" She turned and looked at me. "Oh, uh..." She got out of the car. "It's fine. I'm Eve." She extended hand arm out to me. I grabbed her soft hand, and shook it.

"I-I'm Alex." She smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go find some help,Alex. Come with me?"

"Sure."

"Eve we have a problem!" She turned around, walking to her friend. I just kind of followed her.

"What's wrong Layla?" Eve said looking down at her friend, Layla.

"Our tires are blown! What are we gonna do? Cody?" Layla looked up to the guy next to her, I'm guessing Cody.

"Well I know what popped our tires." He kicked something on the ground. We all looked to the barwire.

"Great, are your tires blown?" The girl with dark red hair looked at me.

"I checked them when I got out, they were popped."

"Well me and Alex are gonna go look for help." She grabbed my wrist and turned around.

"Can we come?" We turned around, and looked at Layla and Cody.

"Come on then!" Eve said signaling for them to come.

"We're gonna stay here." The blonde guy, said moving the hair out of the red heads face.

"Alright, we'll see you lovebirds, later." Eve smiled and turned back around.

Layla's POV

"We're gonna get out of here I hope. So then we can go home and our-" I turned around and Cody was gone. "Cody?" I looked to my sides.  
>"Guys! Where is-"<p>

"Ahhh!" Cody came up behind me and tickled my sides.

"Cody!"

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes!" I got mad and walked ahead.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I was just playing!"

Eve's POV

"I swear he's so immature sometimes!" Layla said walking up to us.

"What happened?"

"He scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh Lay, you're okay."

Maria's POV

I laughed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some cigarettes." I got into the front seat and looked through the bag. "Dolph, where are the cigarettes?" I yelled out to him. He didn't reply. I got out of the car, and looked at the back of the car, and he was gone.

"Dolph you asshole, this isn't funny! You can stop hiding!" I went down a small little hill in the trees. "Dolph!" I looked down, and saw an ear on the ground. I started gagging, and I screamed."Dolph come on!" I turned around and my life flashed before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Eve' POV

"I hope Maria and Dolph are okay. This whole thing is kind of weird, I mean, who would put barwire across the road. Someone is clearly,purposely doing this."

"Trust me I know they're fine." I smiled."But calm down Layla, we are gonna be fine."

"What's that house over there?" Cody said pointing out the little, old brown house.

"One way to find out." I began walking down the hill to the house.

Alex's POV

"She doesn't seem to care about a lot of stuff huh?"

"She hasn't cared since her last boyfriend cheated on her." Layla said looking down at Eve.

"Who was that?"

"Mike Mizanin." I froze. My own friend did that. Wow small world.

"When did he do that?"

"About two months ago." Two months ago. Eve Torres! That's who he was dating. He dated the girl that I'm with right now, on this hell ride. That means, he cheated on Eve, with Kelly. Gosh, I hated Kelly, she was just flat out, WHORE. I never had liked her. I'm only nice to her because of Mike.

"Eve!" I went after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm not gonna let you go in there alone, so I'm coming with you." She smiled.

"Alright then, I'm okay with that."

"You guys gonna come?" I yelled up to Layla and Cody. Layla looked to Cody and said something to him. Cody grabbed her hand and led her down.  
>Eve walked into the house as I came behind her. Layla and Cody stood on the porch for a moment, then came in, Cody holding Layla close.<p>

"Ewh, this place is so discusting." Eve said covering her mouth. We all walked around and looked at the place. Cody mainly stayed with Layla,  
>as her eyes watered. Eve just covered her mouth, trying to calm her self down, and just breath. I mainly just stood by the door.<p>

"Uh, guys."

"What's wrong?" Eve stood up straight and looked at me.

"Someone's coming!" I yelled. Cody grabbed Layla and pulled her into a room, and shut the door. I looked out the window to the people. They were messed up looking. They were like imbreeds. I grabbed Eve and pulled her under a table.

"Alex, what's going on?" She asked me concerned. The door opened and an imbreed like thing walked in, and another on followed. I put my arm over Eve, and covered her mouth. They dragged a body in, and dropped it right in front of us. Eve started breathing really heavy. I looked at the face of the dead body, and realized, it was Eve's friend, Maria. The body was picked up and they took it to the other side of the room. A battery dropped, and rolled under the table. I held Eve, and I pulled her right against me. A hand reached down, and picked it up. We remained laying under the table. After like a half an hour, the two , things, went to sleep. Me and Eve slowly got out from under the table. We went over to the room, and opened the door. We signaled for Layla and Cody to come out. Layla saw Maria's body and started crying into his screen door was like stuck. I grabbed the wire and held it, so the door wouldn't shut on them. Layla went out with Cody following. Eve wouldn't leave.

"Eve go!" I said quietly.

"I'm not gonna leave you." The door make a loud creek, and the one thing woke up.

"Eve go!" She ran out and I let go of the wire and ran out. "Guys run!" Layla and Cody were already to the top of the hill. Eve was halfway up,  
>and I was right behind. The truck started up, and they left, as the one guy stood on the back of the truck. We ran up the hill and into the woods.<p>

"What the hell were those things?"

"I don't know, like cannibals of some sort." Cody said sounding discusted. We began walking and we were on a bridge where there was a waterfall and a lake. Cody looked over the edge and started falling. Layla grabbed him and he started laughing.

"Cody! That's not funny!"

"Come on, I was just kidding." Layla turned to Eve and started doing stuff with her hands, like a claw.

"I swear sometimes!" I laughed a little. I turned around and began walking down that followed, and Cody and Layla were behind like last time. We walked up to this big piece of land that was surrounded with trees, and nothing but forest. It was filled with a bunch of cars. Eve and I entered and walked around all the cars.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Eve said looking into one of the abandoned cars.

"Something is up with this all. It's probably those cannibals doing all this." Layla said hanging onto Cody.

"I don't know, I just want to get the hell out of here." Suddenly we heard and old sounding engine running. We turned around and saw those cannibals pulling in.

"Get down!" I grabbed Eve, and pulled her down. Layla began sobbing into Cody's chest. He rubbed her back. I looked at Eve, who didn't seem scared at all. I just looked at her. Eve was beautiful. She was perfect. Her hair, eyes, face, her body, and her personality. And she was also brave.

"What?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Uh, nothing I just-"

"How are we gonna get out of here Alex? They're getting closer." I hesitated not knowing what to do. I got up and started running.

"Over here!"

"Alex!" I heard Eve's faint voice yell after me. I looked over and saw Cody running too.

Eve's POV

"Cody no!" Layla yelled after Cody. The two cannibals went running after Cody. "No, they're gonna get Cody!"

"No he's gonna be fine. Come on." I grabbed Layla and we ran to the truck. Dolph's body fell out. Layla screamed. "Lay, it's fine! Just step over his body." I got into the truck and held Layla's hand as she jumped over the body into the truck. I stepped on the gas, and drove. The one cannibal came running, and I ran it over, and it flew over the truck.

"What about Alex and Cody?" Layla asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Alex!" Alex cam running. He got into the truck, and sat next to me, in the middle of me and Lay.

"We have to get Cody!" Layla said looking out the windows. We got back onto the dirt road and drove. "Cody!" Layla said yelling out the window.

"He's gonna come Lay."

"Cody!" She watched as Cody began running to the truck. Then he suddenly stopped. "Cody come on!" Layla said hitting the door with her palm.  
>Then he began moving again.<p>

"Cody come on!" I yelled as he stopped again.

"Cody what's wrong, come on!" His yellow shirt began to turn red. "Cody no!" Lay began crying, and tried getting out of the car.

"Layla we have to leave him!" Alex held her back, and shut the door. 


End file.
